


Baby Sister

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Baby Sister

Once your two older brothers shut the door behind them, you grinned. They had told you that you weren’t allowed to go to your friend’s house party. They didn’t, however, tell you that you weren’t allowed to go on a date. To a different party. You could taste freedom, as your eighteenth birthday was just under five months away. 

Turning and heading back to your room, you stripped out of your pajamas and skipped to your closet. The boys were supposed to be heading over for a simple hunt. They’d be gone until mid-morning. That gave you plenty of time to sneak out, have some fun, and then sneak back in. No one had to know.

After ten minutes of looking through your closet, you finally decided on what to wear. You were going on a date with the linebacker of your school’s football team, so you couldn’t wear just anything! Not knowing what he had planned, you picked a pair of low rise jeans, a baby blue fitted t-shirt that ended just above your belly button. It showed off your belly ring, that your brothers didn’t know about. They would flip a gasket if they found out. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, and grabbing your phone, you headed out.

You slid into the car that Dean had fixed up for you when you got your license. It wasn’t anything flashy, like Baby, but it worked. That’s what mattered. It was a Toyota that had been sitting in the back of Bobby’s yard for awhile. Took him six months to fix it up for you.  Starting it up, you pulled out onto the road.

However, you didn’t realize that your brothers didn’t have a case. They just wanted to see if you’d listen to them. Sam had parked a car down the road to switch into from the Impala. Dean gave you a minutes head start before following your car. He made sure to keep a safe distance. The longer he drove, the more he was confused. “Where the _hell_ is she going?” Dean muttered.

Finally, you pulled off into a corn field. “ _Shit_.” Sam sighed, seeing the football team, cheerleaders, and a bunch of the other jocks. They kept driving, parking down the road. Moving silently, they backtracked on foot. Dean made sure to leave any weapons at home. The last thing he needed was to shoot some guy for looking at you wrong.

They found a spot that they could keep an eye out from, but still remain hidden. Sam’s eyes widened when he saw you. He’d never seen you dress like that. Hell, he didn’t even know you owned clothes like that. Dean’s jaw clenched when he saw the shimmer of jewelry from your navel. Your head turned in their direction, and they were about to panic when they saw the person that caught your interest. He was wearing a varsity jacket and holding two red solo cups.

When he reached you, you took one and thanked him. From where they were, they couldn’t hear what you were saying. Dean knew body language, though, and he wasn’t liking what he was seeing. He couldn’t stand the thought of his baby sister like this. The jock leaned down and kissed you, and you allowed him to. Sam had to hold the back of Dean’s coat. “They’re _just_ kissing!” He hissed. He didn’t like it, either, but there wasn’t any harm in kissing.

You pulled away from the kiss and whispered something in the boy’s ear before taking his hand and leading him away, back to your car. Sam even panicked then. They couldn’t see your car from where they were! As fast as they dared, they took off towards their car. There was no telling where you were headed. Thankfully, there were no other cars on that long stretch of road, so they saw your tail lights pretty easily.

Your car ended up parked near a lake, maybe five miles from the bunker. You slipped out, lacing your fingers with his. Dean never knew of anything innocent happening this late, at a lake, with just two people.

The two of you moved towards a more secluded part of the lake that was surrounded by trees. By the time the boys caught up, you were laying underneath the boy, making out. Thankfully, you were both fully clothed. Dean knew that with a teenage boy, that wouldn’t last.

He couldn’t take anymore. He stepped out of the shadows. “Y/N!” He yelled, in that ‘dad’ voice that he claimed he didn’t have. Your date rolled off of you, staring at your brothers, fear in his eyes. “Movie night in, _huh_?” He asked, slowly walking closer to you.

You swallowed, knowing that you were in for one hell of a lecture. Seeing Sam, you hoped that he would play buffer in all this as he usually did.

“Well? Care to explain? Didn’t we tell you that you couldn’t go out?” Dean demanded to know.

“Technically, _no_.” You started, making Dean look even angrier. “I was told I couldn’t go to _Jackie’s house party_. You never said I couldn’t go on a date….” Sam was grinning, enjoying the fact that you’d found a loop hole.

“She has a point, Dean.” Sam stepped up.

Dean glared at his brother. “You _approve_ of this?” Your date was looking between the three of you. “I’m starting to wish I had brought my damn gun.”

“I didn’t say that.” He countered. “I just said she had a point. We can’t be mad at her for going on a date, to a different party.” His eyes moved to you. “And I’m sure that you’d done far worse with someone else’s sister by now. I hate the thought of….this… _but_ …”

Your eyes widened, surprised that Sammy seemed to get it.  "Thanks, Sam.“ You grinned.

His face gave you that ‘I’m not done look’. ” _However_ , we did tell you no piercings.“ He pointed to your stomach. You groaned, falling backward. “And I’m _pretty_ sure I can see part of a tattoo.” With that, you covered your eyes. “So, you’re still in trouble. Just not for the date.” He had an amused look on his face. “So, you go home with Dean, and I’ll bring your date back to the party. I’m less likely to kill him and dump the body.” He joked.

That was not how you expected your night to go.


End file.
